Todos los días bajo el árbol de cerezo
by candy-chan 3
Summary: Fate es una chica normal de 16 años sin embargo siempre esta observando a una misteriosa dama de cabello cobrizo y cuando escarlata y zafiros se encuentran entonces...
1. Chapter 1:Emociones revueltas

**Todos los días bajo el árbol de cerezo.**

Bueno este es mi primer fic - por favor no sean tan duros conmigo / bueno lo de todos los fics =3

Oh y se lo dedico a Chikane-san y a mi senpai ^/^, las enseñanzas de senpai por alguna razón me han inspirado mucho(no se por que XD) y las travesuras de Chikane-san también XD.

Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen e.e sin mas vamos a nuestra historia.

….

**Capitulo 1 :Emociones revueltas.**

"_El amor es un misterio entra y te secuestra sin pedir permiso" _

_Fate Testarossa Harlaown._

Yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown de 16 años de edad siempre paso por este parque me trae varios recuerdos….sin embargo aquella dama siempre esta sentada en esa banca…bajo ese árbol de cerezo.. su cobrizo cabello sostenido por una coleta ladeada meciéndose con la brisa y los pétalos de cerezo se revuelven con el…su mirada zafira siempre perdida en el cielo…Haciendo que mi corazón palpite desesperadamente al punto de salirse de mi pecho y correr hacia ella…y si tal vez yo..¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?

La dama de ojos escarlata siguió su camino rumbo a la escuela

-Testarossa.

La joven volteo a ver y un auto se estaciono cerca suyo y cierta pelirosa iba conduciendo.

-Signum.

-Ven sube. Te daré un aventón.

-Gracias.

La dama obedeció y se subió al coche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por que ibas tan sumida en tus pensamientos?-Dijo Signum sin desviar la vista de la carretera.

-No es nada…

-Testarossa…sabes bien que no creo en tu "No es nada".

-Lo se...es solo que…no comprendo estos sentimientos...

-¿Cuales? ¿Es sobre la chica de siempre?

El sonrojo se hizo notorio en las mejillas de la rubia

-¿C-Como lo sabes?-tartamudeo debido a la sorpresa de la pelirosa.

-Muy fácil Testarossa siempre que paso por ahí tu estas embobada viéndola…y podría jurar que se te cae la baba-lo ultimo pareció susurro.

-N-No estoy embobada!

-Ah no?-contesto la pelirosa con el objetivo de molestar a la rubia.

-N-No

-¿Entonces por que tartamudeas?

-E-Eh?! N-No lo hago!

-Lo acabas de hacer.

-Que no!

-Que si.

-Mou! Ya llegamos nos vemos luego Signum Baka!-contesto la rubia al mismo tiempo saliendo del coche y caminando (corriendo) hacia el colegio.

Hmp! Signum Baka por que siempre consigue adivinar lo que tengo?-se preguntaba a si misma la rubia.

Pero tiene razón por que me quedo embobada viéndola? Por que me palpita rápido el corazón cuando la veo?...

En la vida real.

-Testarossa-san!

-…

-FATE TESTAROSSA!-Grito la maestra sacándola de sus pensamientos

-P-Presente!

-Testarossa-san le recomendaría prestar mas atención a las clases y no estar en burrolandia si no quiere un reporte!-regaño la profesora.

-S-Si perdona.

*Al terminar la clase*

-ahaha! Fate como pudiste quedarte pensando tanto tiempo la maestra casi te mata!-se burlaba la joven Arisa Bannings.

-Cállate Arisa.

-Bueno~.

-Arisa-chan tiene razón Fate-chan.-Dijo la señorita Suzuka Tsukimura.

-Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan dicen la verdad Fate-chan en que estabas pensando?-Cuestiono Hayate Yagami.

Las 4 eran amigas de la infancia así que era normal que se preocuparan por Fate.

-Cosas…

-Que cosas Fate?

-Sobre un pequeño problema de emociones eso es todo estoy bien así que no se preocupen-Dijo la rubia tomando su bento y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No van almorzar?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Por supuesto! Muero de hambre! Mapache Hambriento!

-Geez damare! *dándole un golpe en la cabeza* Mapache Baka!-Le grito Arisa.

-Ouch! Arisa-chan eso dolió!

-Eso te lo ganas por gritar mapache!

-Mou~ te vas a enterar..

-Ya basta ustedes dos!-Dijo Suzuka agarrándolas de las orejas y jalándolas al jardín para comer en paz.

-Ouch! Arisa-chan dile a tu novia que no me jale la oreja!

-N-No es mi novia-Dijo Arisa desviando la mirada para encontrarse con el sonrojo de Suzuka.

-A-Arisa-chan t-tiene razón.

-jo..de verdad?

-S-Si.

-Entonces por que tan rojitas?

-Eh?!

-jajaja apuesto a que ustedes dos terminaran casandose!

-H-Hayate-chan!

-Mou~ Ustedes tres! Van a comer o que?!-Grito Fate

-Si ya vamos~

Despues de la hora de la salida Hayate y Fate se quedaron en el salón..

-Fate-chan has estado demasiado sumida en tus pensamientos ya van 5 regaños con el de en la mañana….

-No es nada Hayate..solo estoy algo confundida y ya.

-Sobre que?

-….

-Fate-chan..sabes que puedes contármelo.

-Lo que pasa es que..bueno yo he estado algo confundida respecto a mis sentimientos por que cada vez que veo a esa persona yo…

-Es sobre la joven cobriza que siempre observas?

-C-Como?

-Signum me lo dijo.

-Bueno si es por ella pero…

-pero?

-No entiendo.

-Que no entiendes?

-No entiendo como ella puede hacer que me ponga nerviosa y alegre solo con su presencia…

-Muy fácil.

-Como?

-Estas enamorada de ella.

-Q-Que?

-Asi como lo oyes estas enamorada de ella. Y no te la puedes quitar de la cabeza.

-Pero si ni siquiera la conozco como es posible que-

-El amor es un misterio. Fate-chan te enamoras de quien menos esperas…piénsalo.-Dijo saliendo del aula de clases.

Fate se dirigió a su practica de Futbol pensando en lo que le había dicho Hayate y claro huyendo de sus múltiples "fans". Terminada la práctica se encamino a las duchas y se dio una buena ducha y salió. Pero cuando volteo ahí estaba aquella dama de ojos zafiros mirando el campo de Futbol con asombro, se quedo unos minutos parada viéndola cuando esta volteo escarlata y zafiros se miraron unos minutos era la primera vez que intercambiaban mirada, para que luego la misteriosa dama se sonrojara y siguiera su camino.

La pregunta era" ¿Por que se sonrojo?"

Fate se encamino hacia el parque donde siempre se sentaba en una banca justo debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Al llegar ahí estaba suspirando de cansancio, se veía que había corrido hasta ahí con mucha energía y se sentó agotada y cerro los ojos. Fate veía embobada como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por ese delicado y hermoso rostro hasta su pecho. La cobriza abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo hacia Fate. Escarlatas y Zafiros volvieron a encontrarse. La cobriza volteo violentamente mientras un notorio sonrojo se aparecía en su cara. Fate también se sonrojo su corazón palpitaba violentamente de nuevo. No sabia que hacer. Se lleno de valor y se dirigía hacia la cobriza. Pero esta se puso como tomate, se levanto y corrió nuevamente.

Pero, ¿por que? Fate se sentó en la banca y sintió la brisa del viento cuando poso su mano sobre la banca se encontró con un listón blanco. Era de ella seguramente con tanta prisa se le debió haber olvidado

-Ya se! Se lo dare mañana como escusa para hablar con ell-se interrumpió pensando pero que demonios estoy diciendo?

Se levanto y se dirigió a casa.

*en casa*

-Lindy-okaa-san Tadaima!

-Okaeri Fate!

Su perro Arf le dio una gran bienvenida llena de lamidas y mordidas.

-Jajaja Arf me haces cosquillas!

-Fate. Como te fue?

-Bien Okaa-san

-Y bien de quien es ese listón?

-Eh? Ah! D-De N-Nadie.

-Es de tu novia?

-O-Okaa-san! No tengo novia!

-lo que digas~

-Nee Okaa-san puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Fate. Dime.

-¿Cómo se le llama al sentimiento que cuando ves a alguien te emocionas al máximo y te pones muy nerviosa a la vez?

-Se le llama amor Fate.

-Ya veo.

-Estas enamorada de alguien?

-No lo se.

-Pero eso que me acabas de decir es lo que sientes cuando la vez?

-Si..

-Hija mía! Por dios! Asi o mas obvio! Estas E-na-mo-ra-da!

-De verdad? Pero como?

-Eso lo decides tu hija mía. Tus sentimientos, tus decisiones. Asi de simple.

-Arigatou Okaa-san!

-Denada cualquier duda no dudes en contármelo ok?

-Ok! Hasta mañana Okaa-san!

-Que descanses.

*en el cuarto de Fate

-Definitivamente hablare con ella mañana.-Dijo llena de decisión.

….

~Fin del Cap 1~

**Notas del autor**

Y así nuestra amiga Fate se dirige hacia su nueva aventu- naa ni que fuera pokemón ¬_¬.

**Jajaja ok no x3**

Espero que les haya gustado soy nueva en esto asi que espero sus reviews.

Gracias por leer ;) nos leemos pronto. =3.


	2. Chapter 2:Nueva Estudiante

**Capitulo 2: Nueva Estudiante**

Bueno aquí el 2 capitulo lo de siempre

Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen e.e sin mas vamos a nuestra historia.

…..

Fate se despertó decidida a hablar con la dama de ojos zafiros y bajo rapidísimo a desayunar y justamente cuando iba a salir de su casa.

-Fate!

-Que sucede Okaa-san?

-Te vas a ir a la escuela en pijama?-Dijo su madre conteniendo la risa.

-Pero que Demo-..Dios ya vuelvo-Dijo y rapidísimo se baño cambio y peino.

-Wow no esperaba menos de mi hija.

-Gracias Okaa-san! Me voy!-Dijo saliendo de su casa prácticamente corriendo para ser exactos.

-Oh! Se le olvido su bento…

*en el parque

-*Sigh* Eh? No esta...pero por qu-…o demonios! Voy a llegar tarde!

Se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al colegio y llego justo a tiempo se sentó en su banca y por suerte todavía no entraba la profesora.

-Fate-chan que te paso?-Pregunto Hayate

-N-Nada solo me quede dormida-Dijo con dificultad.

-Si tú lo dices.

*entra la profesora

-Buenos días Jóvenes! El día de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante!

-Nueva estudiante? A estas alturas del año?-se pregunto la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

-Pase Señorita Takamachi.

*Entra al salón*

-E-Encantada de conocerlos.*reverencia* soy-

Fate abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con zafiros mirándola con asombro al igual que ella. Y se sonrojo como tomate. Aunque Fate también. Y desvió la mirada para seguir presentándose

-S-Soy T-Takamachi N-Nanoha.

-(Karma eso debe ser Karma! O es un milagro? Un dejavu? Lo que sea por que tiene que ser ella?! )-Pensó Fate.

-Bien. Señorita Takamachi, Siéntese al lado de Testarossa-san, a y Testarossa-san se encargara de darle la bienvenida y el recorrido de la escuela, así que Testarossa-san puede llevar a la Sta. Takamachi a conocer su nueva escuela por favor?-Ordeno la Maestra.

-(Demonios!, Estúpida Maestra! Por que?! Que hice Dios?!)-Pensó.

-La estoy esperando Testarossa-san.

-S-Si. Perdona. Em por aquí-Dijo señalando la salida y Nanoha la siguió y salieron del salón.

-S-Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown E-Encantada de conocerte.-Dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Nanoha

-E-El placer es mío H-Harlaown-san.-Dijo estrechando su mano.

Wow que mano tan suave y delicada como la de una princesa…

Eh? Que digo? Por que Tartamudeaba? Y sobre todo por que estaba tan roja Nanoha?

-D-Dime Fate.

-E-Esta bien. F-Fate-chan.

Aasfdasfadsfadf Dios! Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y de esa manera se oye tan bien en su boca con su melodiosa, dulce y tierna voz.

-B-Bueno C-Comencemos el recorrido.

*Después del recorrido*

-T-Takamachi-san.

-D-Dime Nanoha.

-N-Nanoha. Y-Yo

*RIIING*

Estúpido Timbre!

-Es hora del almuerzo Nanoha. Em Q-Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-C-Claro Fate-chan.

*en el jardín secreto de Fate*

-Wow Que hermoso lugar.

Me quede embobada viendo como el viento mecía su pelo. Se veía tan Hermosa….Tan…sexy…

-*reaccionando* S-Si lo es.

-Como es que sabes de este lugar?

-A pues es un "escondite" por a si decirlo que descubrí cuando entre aquí

-Escondite?-Pregunto interesada Nanoha.

-Si por que em veras ciertas chicas me persiguen (pero la me friega mas es Ginga) y pues me "escondo" de ellas.

-ohh son tus "fans".

-Si creo.

-Bueno, vamos a come-

-Que sucede?

-Oh No!

-Que pasa?

-Olvide mi bento.

-S-Si quieres te puedo compartir del mío

-N-No quiero ser molestia.

-Mou~, Ven siéntate, me gusta compartir después de todo.

-O-Ok.

*terminando de comer*

-Ven, Nanoha.

-Adonde, vamos?

-Es un secreto

Dije tomando su mano y llevándola hacia- esperen ¡ESTOY TOMANDO SU MANO! Dios mío que hago?

Pero su mano es tan suave y cálida…

-B-Bueno vamos.

-S-Si

En el camino varias personas nos veían asombradas la razón muy fácil Nanoha y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano cosa que nunca hacia con nadie que no fuera Hayate, Arisa o Suzuka.

-Wow El príncipe Harlaown-san ya tiene princesa-Dijo una chica.

-mmm No dejare que me quite a "mi" príncipe esa chica-Dijo Ginga bastante celosa.

*en la tienda*

-Toma.*Dijo con un dulce sabor fresa en la mano*

-G-Gracias p-pero por que?

-Por que tú me diste un poco de tu bento seria injusto si no te diera nada a cambio.

-N-No tenías por que.

-Claro que si.

-B-Bueno gracias.

-Nanoha yo.*tomando sus manos*

-Fate-chan...

Sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos acercando mas y mas ya podía sentir el aliento de su boca…

-Fate-Chan~!

BAM! Hayate nos despertó de nuestro trance, pero por que demonios había hecho eso?

-Con que dándose besitos eh! Mapache-sama quería ver!

-D-De que hablas?

-Fu fu así o mas obvio estaban dando la escenita enfrente de todos?

-Q-Que?

-Bueno~, cambiando de tema, Soy Hayate Yagami, Gusto en conocerte Nanoha-chan.

-E-El gusto es mío Hayate-chan.

-jejenes Tranquila no muerdo.

-Hayate!

-Que? Solo le di un empujoncito Nanoha-chan es muy tímida.

-Si lo se.

-Y bien ya son pareja?

-QUE?!-Dijimos las dos.

-Are? No lo son?

-N-No Hayate! Por dios! Que rayos tienes en la cabeza!

-Pues con ese casi beso que se iban a dar yo use mi intuición mapache para deducirlo.

-Por cierto Fate-chan Ginga-san te llama

-(Oh mierda lo que faltaba) Para que?

-Dijo que para algo de Fútbol

-No voy a ir con esa loca desquiciada.

-Si, lo se, por eso me adelante y le dije que estabas con tu "amiga".

-Que bi- Espera Hayate de verdad le dijiste Amiga u otra cosa.

-Le dije Amiga.

-Más te vale Mapache.

*RIING*

-Vamos se nos hace tarde Nanoha!*tomando su mano*

-*sonrojada* O-Ok.

Amabas corrieron al salón de clases y llegaron dando grandes suspiros.

-Claro sálganse corriendo y dejen al mapache abandonado en su caja.-Dijo Hayate quien entraba al salón

-Tu no corriste.-Contesto Fate.

-Mou~, no me gusta.

-Entonces no reclames Mapache-sama~-Dijo Nanoha

-Eh! Nanoha-chan también!

-jejeje sip.

-Mou~ se van a-

-Todos a sus asientos!-Dijo la profesora.

En la clase Fate y Nanoha se mandaban papelitos hasta que Nanoha soltó una risa muy fuerte la cual hizo reír a Fate también. Cosa que hizo que la miss las sacara del salón.

*afuera del salón*

-Nyahaha Fate-chan eres muy graciosa. "esa loca desquiciada me quiso amarrar a una silla" enserio? Nyahaha!- Reia alegremente Nanoha.

-Es que es la verdad me persiguió por toda la escuela diciendo eso! Jajaja.

-Nyahaha.

*Riiing*

-Oh ya se acabo la cárcel Fate-chan.

-Para mi es el comienzo del infierno Nanoha..

-Por que?

-Por que tengo practica de Fútbol y la "loca desquiciada" esta en Futbol.

-P-Puedo acompañarte?

-Eh? Claro.

-O-Ok.

En la práctica de Futbol, Fate se cambio y volteo a ver a las gradas donde estaba Nanoha, cuando la vio sintió una inmensa alegría y le sonrió.

Esta cuando la vio se sonrojo y le sonrió también moviendo su mano y sus labios gesticularon una frase que hizo que Fate tuviera mucha energía.

"Gámbate~ Fate-chan" Esa simple frase prendió a Fate, y dio lo mejor en su practica cuando la entrenadora las llamo les dijo que la final del campeonato era contra la escuela Al-Hazard…

Fate al escuchar esto se sorprendió pues el capitán de ese equipo era el "huron pervertido" Yuuno Scrya.

Y le daba rabia ese nombre no le traía buenos recuerdos, Se despidió de la clase y saliendo de las duchas se encontró con Nanoha quien la veía preocupada.

-Fate-chan? Que sucede? Por que estas enojada?

-El próximo partido es contra un tipo que me trae malos recuerdos…

-Quien?

Rechino los dientes y dijo el nombre con odio.

-Yuuno Scrya….

Nanoha comenzó a temblar y se cayó.

-Nanoha! Estas bien?!-Dijo mientras sostenía a Nanoha en sus brazos.

-E-El va a v-venir a-aquí?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Si…Por que estas temblando Nanoha? Tienes miedo?

-S-Si.

-Por que?

-E-El era mi novio hasta que me intento hacer algo y me da mucho miedo que quiera hacer algo por eso-Dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Fate abrazo a Nanoha con fuerza y Nanoha apretó su blusa mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Nanoha…

-T-Tengo miedo Fate-chan.

-Tranquila el no te hará nada mientras yo este aquí.-Dijo acariciando su rostro

Fate la levanto y se la llevo hacia el parque, se sentaron en la banca y le dio su listón. Y su bufanda roja la cual siempre llevaba

-E-Esto es.

-Si es tu listón lo dejaste la última vez que nos vimos.

-Y-Y tu bufanda por que?

-Por que es una prueba de que mientras la tengas tienes por seguro que te protegeré.

-P-Por que haces todo esto por mí?

-Nanoha…escúchame bien

-S-Si.

-Desde el día en que te vi no se por que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y no pude evitar quedarme viendo como el viento mecía tu cabello tu sonrisa me alegraba y tus ojos zafiros hacían que me perdiera.-Dijo con un súper mega sonrojo.

-Fate-chan...yo también cada vez que te veía pasar me estremecía y tus ojos escarlatas me atrapaban y tu cabello rubio me dejaba embobada.

-Nanoha…yo Te amo, estoy segura de eso.

-Fate-chan yo también Te amo,

-Nanoha, yo quiero ser la persona que camine a tu lado, la que te proteja y la que haga sonreír…

-Fate-chan. Yo…*entrelazando los dedos con los de Fate*

-Nanoha...se que te puede parecer muy rápido pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si! *abrazando a Fate*

-Nanoha..

Las jóvenes se acercaban cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, cargado de sentimiento y amor. Se separaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Nanoha se acomodo en el pecho de Fate y puso sus manos en el, mientras Fate ponía su mejilla en su cabello.

-Nanoha...

-Si?

-Que te hizo ese huron?

Los ojos de Nanoha se volvieron oscuros.

-El quiso abusar de mi cuando éramos novios afortunadamente logre escapar de el y desde ese día jamás lo volví a ver pero tengo miedo de que lo haga otra vez...

-Nanoha...*le da un beso en la frente* perdóname no quise hacerte recordar semejante cosa horrible pero…debes saber que yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...no dejare que te haga nada.

-Gracias Fate-chan.

"_Si ese bastardo se le ocurre hacerle algo esta vez no me contendré…y pagara por lo que le hizo...a…Alicia y a madre…."_

~Fin del Cap 2~

No lo se creo que no será muy largo este fic u.u

Que será lo que le hizo Yuuno a Alicia y a Precia?

Eso se vera en el próximo Cap ;)

Hasta luego nos leemos pronto :3


	3. Chapter 3:Peleas sin razón

Hola~~ a que los e dejado en intriga en el ultimo Cap desho? :3

Jejeje y si oneechan soy muy malota XD

Bueno lalala~ a nuestra history :3 Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen e.e y bla bla bla XD

…

Capitulo 3: Peleas sin razón

Los días pasaron, Nanoha la pasaba de maravilla con Fate a su lado ya llevaban un mes y todavía el mapache y las demás no sabían nada. Faltaban 3 días para el partido.

La dama cobriza caminaba y caminaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre

-Mou~ como le diré?

*_Flashback*_

_-Tadaima~_

_-Okaeri Nanoha-chan_

_-no están los demás? _

_-No, fueron a un concurso de Kendo_

_-A ya veo._

_-Nanoha-chan..._

_-sip?_

_-Quien era la chica con la que venias?_

_Se sonrojo violentamente cuando recordó que la rubia había depositado un beso en sus labios como "despedida" antes de que entrara a su casa._

_-U-Una A-Amiga._

_-Jo...tan amigas son que se besan?-Respondio su madre con una sonrisa gatuna_

_-M-Mama!_

_-Que? Yo inocentemente las vi por la ventana._

_-B-Bueno ella es-_

_-Tu novia._

_La palabra "novia" hacia que se pusiera como tomate y solamente asintió _

_-Hija, quiero conocer a esa chica.-Dijo no mas bien ordeno._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-*suspiro* Pero me pregunto por que Fate-chan odia a Yuuno…

Ni cuenta se dio cuando llego al parque pero se estrello con un árbol que la hizo regresar al mundo.

-Ouch! Pero que- Se sorprendió al ver el árbol de cerezo.

Si, ese árbol le traía varios recuerdos con cierta niña rubia.

-Ella de seguro no lo recuerda…

*_Flash back*_

_Cierta cobriza se encontraba llorando debajo de ese árbol de cerezo_

_-Buaaa!_

_-Estas bien?-Pregunto una melodiosa voz._

_La cobriza descubrió sus ojos y vio a una chica de dos coletas de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos escarlata._

_-S-Si._

_-Oh! Te has lastimado tu rodilla verdad?_

_En su rodilla salía sangre debido a tanto correr de unos niños._

_-Si..._

_La niña arranco una parte de su bufanda blanca y un pañuelo con el que le limpio la herida y con el pedazo de su bufanda vendo su rodilla._

_-Yosh! Te duele?_

_-Sugoi! Ya no me duele Gracias!_

_-No hay de que._

_-Como te ll- se sorprendió al ver que ahí venían los niños que la molestaban_

_-Que sucede?_

_-S-Son ellos...-Dijo con miedo_

_-Ellos…te...lastimaron?-Pregunto_

_La cobriza de dos coletas solo asintió._

_-Oye tu mocosa! Te dije que no escaparas de mí!_

_La cobriza se asusto pero para su sorpresa La rubia se paro y se puso delante de ella._

_-No se que asuntos tengan con ella pero no permitiré que le hagas daño._

_-Eh! No estorbes!-Gritaron los 3 niños._

_Se abalanzaron contra la rubia pero esta los derroto fácilmente. Los niños asustados como pudieron se levantaron y huyeron de la rubia._

_-Eso les enseñara._

_-G-Gracias._

_-Tranquila, no es nada-Dijo la rubia sonriéndole y ayudándole a pararse._

_-Yo soy Fate Testarossa._

_-T-Testarossa-san yo-_

_-Dime Fate._

_-F-Fate-chan Gracias nuevamente._

_-Deja de agradecerme ya te dije que no fue nada._

_-Yo so- Fue interrumpida debido al llamado de la madre de la rubia._

_ !-La llamaban una señora de cabello negro y otra chica igual a ella._

_-Ya voy! Gomenasai me tengo que retirar._

_-S-Si nos encontraremos luego._

_-Uhm! Seguro! -Asintió la rubia y fue corriendo hacia su mitad y su madre, su madre le acaricio la cabeza y su hermana se la comía a besos en la mejilla mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

_-Fate-chan..._

_*Fin Del Flashback*_

-Me pregunto si se acordara..

-Acordarme de que?

Dio un brinco al sorprenderse de que la rubia estaba al lado de ella

-F-Fate-chan me espantaste!

-jeje lo siento Nanoha.

-Mou~ Fate-chan tonta!

-lo siento.

Dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Nos vamos?

-*súper mega sonrojo* S-Si.

-Nanoha es tierna sonrojada.-Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y comenzaban a caminar.

-N-No lo soy.

Al llegar se encontraron con un mapache y una Bannings muy molestas.

-Con que derramando miel enfrente de abejas pobres!?-Dijo Hayate.

-Que son estas horas de llegar Stas. ?!

-Em etto nosotras.

-Les perdonaremos su derrame de miel si nos dicen que significa eso-Dijo Hayate señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

-E-Esto es em

-jeje ya están saliendo?-Pregunto Suzuka

-Em etto.

-Si?-Dijo Suzuka.

-S-Si.-Le contesto Nanoha

-Felicitaciones ya se habían tardado.-Dijo Suzuka

-Suzuka! Hayate! Que le has hecho a Suzuka ya la corrompiste con tus ideas mapachesticas!

-Nah! Ella solita aprendió Fate-chan.

Todas rieron a carcajadas, el día transcurrió lento hasta la hora de salida.

-Nanoha tengo que ir a mi práctica.

-Te acompaño.

-Bueno.

Terminada la práctica la cobriza se dirigió a las duchas para recibir a su amor e irse a casa.

Pero…

Se encontró con algo horripilante.

Ginga y Fate se estaban besando…se la cayeron sus cosas y veía con dolor, celos y odio la escena.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a Negar con la cabeza apenas llevaban un mes de amor. Y y se encuentra con esto!

Ginga pasó a su lado para decirle

-Son tan dulces sus labios…-Se rio y siguió su camino

Eso encendió a la cobriza y se encamino hacia Fate.

-COMO PUDISTE!?-Le grito entre lágrimas

-Nanoha yo lo puedo explicar-

-NO NO PUEDES EXPLICAR NADA! TAN SOLO UN MES! UN MES! PARA QUE?! PARA QUE ME USARAS DE MUÑECA DE PRUEBAS Y USARAS TU "EXPERANCIA" CON OTRAS?!

Muñequito de pruebas? Eso si le dolió a Fate.

-PARA QUE SEPAS ELLA FUE LA QUE ME BESO NO YO! Y NO ERES NINGUNA MUÑECA NANOHA! YO TE AMO!

-Y CREES QUE TE CREO DESPUES DE ESTO?! YO CONFIE EN TI! TE DI MI CORAZÓN! PARA QUE?! PARA QUE LO PISOTEARAS ASI?!

-YO NO LO PISOTE! YO-

-OLVIDALO! SABES QUE?! OLVIDALO! NO LO ENTIENDES! TE ODIO!-Dijo mientras salía corriendo de las duchas entre lagrimas.

Fate se sentía de lo peor, inservible y sobretodo odiada por Nanoha y comenzó a llorar y a llorar.

-Soy una idiota! Una idiota!

-Vaya que si Testarossa..-Dijo una voz

Fate paro de llorar para girar a ver al huron cruzado de brazos.

-BASTARDO! COMO OSAS MOSTRARTE A MI DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE?!

-Ver como sufres y como esa mocosa de Nanoha también es de lo más divertido..

-TU!

-Te recomiendo te prepares Testarossa…que podrás hacer ahora? No puedes proteger a nadie eres débil y estúpida como...Alicia.

-CALLATE! NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASI DE ALICIA!

-Ella fue débil igual que tu madre… no pudo derrotarlo a el…

-BASTARDO! NO HABLES ASI DE ELLAS!

-Je. Nos encontraremos en el partido Testarossa…-Dijo desapareciendo del aula.

Ahora estaba mucho peor..Ese bastardo había regresado para recordarle su culpa y dolor. Las cadenas nuevamente cobraron vida..Para aprisionarla de nuevo..

Y ahora se sentía sin fuerzas por las palabras de Nanoha.

_*En la residencia Takamachi*_

Nanoha había entrado a su casa corriendo ya que no había nadie se encerró en su cuarto

Lloro y lloro hasta que se cansó y recordó lo que le dijo Ginga

*_Flash Back_*

_-Wow adonde vas Takamachi?- la detuvo Ginga_

_-QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!_

_-Sabes Fate-sama es tan buena besando oh y su lengua se sentía tan bien en mi boca…_

_-Q-Que dices?_

_-Su lengua masajeo con la mía y me beso tantas veces como quisiera sentir esos dulces labios…_

_-Mientes!_

_-No miento su sabor ah era tan mmm delicioso._

_Nanoha no podía creer lo que había escuchado como era que esa "zorra" podía haber saboreado su lengua y ella ni siquiera la había tocado._

_-Aléjate de ella Takamachi…-Dijo y se dio la vuelta pero paro y le dijo._

_-Oh también mencione que eran suaves?-Dijo mientras sonreía maniáticamente._

_Nanoha rechino los dientes y se fue corriendo llena de lágrimas._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Ambas llenas de dolor y odio se acurrucaban en sus almohadas y lloraban desconsoladamente.

*_en otro lugar de Uminari* _

-Todo listo Jefe -Dijo Ginga con una sonrisa maléfica

-Muy bien Ginga.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor….y esta vez no hay nadie que te proteja Testarossa..

~Fin del Cap 3~

**Notas del autor:**

De antemano una disculpa por que les estoy haciendo a estas 2 No me odien por esto u.u

Quien es ese hombre? O.O nadie que te proteja? Uyyy se pone caliente el asuntillo O-O

Nos leemos en el próximo Cap ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Un paso mas hacia el amor

Hola! Los e dejado en intriga como siempre desho? :3

Perdónenme por haberlos hecho esperar estaba en exámenes u.u y e estado muy feliz estos días n/n por cierto motivo especial n/n

Si hay faltas de ortografía me disculpo por eso u/u

Pero que creen? Empieza la parte perver e.e ustedes deciden si quieren leer o no soy nueva en estas cosas u/u así que si no les gusta me disculpo por adelantado.

La la la~ los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen e.e y bla bla bla XD~

A nuestra historia!

…

Capitulo 4: Un paso mas hacia el amor.

Al día siguiente la cobriza se levanto muy cansada y adolorida tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

Se baño y se dispuso a ir al colegio.

Mientras caminaba se paro un momento en el árbol de cerezo que tantos recuerdos le traían…

-Fate-chan…

Pero recordó lo que vio ayer y golpeo el árbol.

-Hmp! Es una idiota! que no..Que no..-Comenzó a llorar debido al dolor mas que enojo era por dolor..

La cobriza siguió llorando hasta que paro y nuevamente se dirigió a la escuela. A lo lejos la miraba una rubia que se sentía idiota y culpable que no tenía derecho a verla… y se dirigió al árbol donde hace un momento estaba llorando la dama de ojos azules y poso su mano sobre el árbol

_Todos los días siempre te miraba sentada debajo de este árbol de cerezo….pero no merezco estar a tu lado…después de haberte herido…_

Nuevamente retomo su camino y se dirigió al colegio entro a la clase y la cobriza estaba sentada observando el cielo nublado

La rubia se sentó al lado y miro hacia el otro lado…

Sus amigas las observaban con tristeza ya que ninguna se atrevía a dar el primer paso para explicarse lo sucedido o algo así…pero…nada sucedió…incluso la mapache se había quedado callada…al terminar las clases…la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida..Y dio una ultima mirada a la cobriza…que seguía mirando el cielo.

_Lo siento Nanoha…_

Y salió del aula.

-Nanoha-chan…-Dijo Suzuka

-Si que sucede Suzuka-chan?-Pregunto

-Suzuka. Nos tenemos que ir a practicar el violín.-Contesto Arisa llevándose a Suzuka antes de que protestara dejando a Hayate y a Nanoha solas

-A-Arisa-chan!

-Hey..Ella de seguro podrá levantar a Fate mejor de lo que nosotras pudimos…

Por otro lado 2 jóvenes seguían en silencio…

-Ella no tiene la culpa Nanoha-chan…

-Siquiera viste lo que hizo? Sabes si ella intento deten-la interrumpió Hayate.

-Detenerla? Si. Lo intento y fallo..pero te pregunto Nanoha-chan siquiera intentaste escuchar lo que te dijo? Intentaste oír su explicación?

La cobriza quedo en seco, Hayate tenia razón no había escuchado a Fate y solamente descargo el odio y el enojo que sentía contra Ginga en ese momento

*comienza llover*

-Parece que no lo intentaste verdad Nanoha-chan? Ve ahora…antes de que sea demasiado tarde….

De inmediato la cobriza se paro tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta corriendo sin antes decirle a Hayate.

-Gracias Hayate-chan….yo..

-Tranquila Nanoha-chan no hay nada que agradecer…..tu…solo tu….podrás levantar a Fate-chan…mejor que nosotras….

La cobriza se pregunto a que se refería Hayate al decir eso. Levantarla? De que? Las dudas se formaban en la cabeza de la cobriza y mas con el odio a muerte que le tenia Fate a Yunno.

Solo le sonrió y salió disparada hacia el campo de futbol, al llegar se dirigió a las duchas y no vio a nadie, el cielo resonaba y las gotas caían de a montones, se le ocurrió un solo lugar donde Fate podría estar al salir de las duchas, se encontró con cierta pelirosa que la esperaba.

-Takamachi….

-Signum….yo..-

-Testarossa esta en el árbol de cerezo…si la buscas…pero….no debiste ser tan dura con ella….-Dijo la pelirosa dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

La cobriza agacho la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia el parque.

-Testarossa y Takamachi…-Dijo con cariño Signum.

Su respiración de la cobriza se entrecortaba con cada paso, pues iba a toda velocidad, pero consigio llegar suspirando y inclinada agarrando sus rodillas toda empapada al levantar la mirada ahí estaba Fate mirando el cielo mientras las gotas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Fate-chan!-Grito la cobriza mientras se abalanzaba contra Fate.

Esta sorprendida solo agacho su cabeza y se dejo calentar por la calidez que desprendían los brazos de la cobriza.

-Nanoha…..yo…no…merezco….tu calidez….-Dijo una arrependita y dolorosa Fate.

-No. No digas eso, Fate-chan yo….lo siento…

Fate sorprendida se alejo un poco para quedar cara a cara con la cobriza quien la miraba con culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Pero yo-la rubia fue interrumpida por la cobriza

-*niega con la cabeza* Yo soy una tonta…Fate-chan…yo…solo estaba furiosa y muy adolorida….Ginga hizo que me perdiera en mi ira….y fue injusto de mi parte no querer escucharte…lo siento yo..*comienza a llorar* ¡en verdad lo siento!

La rubia al ver las numerosas lagrimas que brotan de los ojos de su novia la abraza con fuerza mientras llora con ella.

-Nanoha….yo también lo siento por hacerte sufrir…..lo siento...por mi culpa tus hermosos ojos zafiros están llorando….

La cobriza se aferro fuertemente de Fate mientras lloraba con fuerza y apretaba su blusa. Todo el dolor suprimido salió a flote.

La rubia solo lloraba en silencio abrazando con fuerza a la cobriza, ambas totalmente empapadas por la lluvia.

La cobriza se calmo y termino de secar sus ultimas lagrimas y lentamente se separo de la rubia para ver cara a cara a los escarlatas que la veian con suplica y culpa.

-Nanoha…..-La rubia dijo con voz calmada y culpable mientras limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de la cobriza con sus labios.

-Fate-chan….

-Te amo Nanoha…..perdoname…-Dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza.

La cobriza acaricio su mejilla suavemente como si al tocarla se fuera a romper esta al sentir la suave mano de la cobriza en su mejilla se sorprendió y la miro fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose nuevamente en su mirada

La cobriza se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la rubia.

La rubia también se acercaba lentamente y bajo la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios delicados y suaves sabor a fresa.

Ambas cerraron los ojos al sentir los labios de cada una y fundirlos en un beso lleno de sentimiento y disculpa.

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre ellas, dos chicas abrazadas besándose con cariño y amor.

Pero como siempre todo tiene que acabar. La falta de aire hizo que se rompiera el bello momento mientras retomaban aliento juntaban sus frentes

-Fate-chan Te Amo.

-Yo también te amo Nanoha.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse sin razón alguna pero el motivo era que ahora estaban juntas de nuevo .

Pararon de reir y se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente empapadas.

-Fate-chan! Pescaremos un resfriado!

-Cierto! Mmm vamos a mi casa! Esta mas cerca!

-E-Esta bien –Dijo la cobriza con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Vamos Nanoha!

-Si va- Fue interrumpida pos una punzada de dolor en la rodilla

-Nanoha?...*mira su rostro y luego la rodilla de la cobriza la cual sangraba un poco recordándole cierta chica de la que fue su primer amor mas nunca la había vuelto a ver.

La cobriza escondió su rodilla pues de tanto correr se había caído en el transcurso

La rubia le sonrio cálidamente y sin pedirle permiso la cargo como una princesa la cual necesitaba sanar su herida.

-F-Fate-chan!-Dijo la cobriza sonrojada por el acto de la rubia

-Esta bien Nanoha es tan ligera como una pluma *sonriendo*

La cobriza se sonrojo mucho mas y paso sus manos por el cuello de Fate pensando

_Me siento como una princesa y Fate-chan mi príncipe…el príncipe que a pesar de lo hiera y lastime esta ahí para mi….siempre a mi lado…Te Amo Fate-chan_

La cobriza deposito un tierno y lindo beso en la mejilla de Fate haciendo que esta se sonroje y siga caminando hasta llegar a su casa subir por el ascensor al llegar ala puerta Fate la abre con su llave y entra junto con Nanoha en brazos pero observa que la casa esta obscura y hay una luz encendida y un recado en el refri donde esta la luz y dice lo siguiente

_Fate, tuve un inconveniente en el trabajo e ire a España 3 dias, lo siento, regresare en 3 dias, por favor cuida la casa, hay comida en el refrigerador si tienes hambre hay dinero en tu tocador en tu habitación. Cuidate Por Favor y resuelve las cosas con Nanoha…cuidate..y mas de ese bastardo infeliz…Te amo con amor tu okaasan._

Fate se sorprendió al leer el contenido y solamente rezo por que su madre estuviera bien.

-Fate-chan? Y tu mama?

-Ah? Ella tuvo un inconveniente asi que tuvo que salir de viaje y regresara en 3 dias.

-ya veo..

-De todas formas hay que curar esa herida antes de que infecte *se acerca y carga a Nanoha de nuevo llevándola al baño*

Al llegar deja a Nanoha sentada en un banco mientras abre un cajón y saca una benda alcohol y algo de algodón se voltea y se arrodilla tratando la herida delicadamente

Nanoha observaba con detalle a Fate mientras se aguantaba el dolor y ardor de la herida por el alcohol

Fate termina y venda la rodilla con mucho cuidado y termina dándole un beso y sobándola

-Yosh! Listo! Me bañare asi que por que no descansas un rato en mi habitación?

-G-Gracias p-pero Fate-chan

-Si?

-P-Puedo B-B-Bañarme c-contigo?

Esta pregunta hizo que la rubia se sonrojara como tomate

-S-Si C-Claro

La rubia salió un momento para dejar desvestir a Nanoha y ella también poniéndose una toalla toco nuevamente

-N-Nanoha?

-S-Si?

-P-Puedo pasar?

-S-Si p-pasa

Fate abrió la puerta y se sonrojo al ver a Nanoha metida en la bañera únicamente en toalla y se quedo embobada viéndola un rato viendo como las gotas de sudor resbalaban traviesas y sensuales por su cuello hasta sus pechos hasta que la voz de Nanoha la trajo a la realidad

-F-Fate-chan?

-Eh? Ah! S-Si perdona.

Dijo la rubia caminando hacia la bañera y metiéndose quedando detrás de Nanoha mientras paso sus manos por la cintura de la cobriza esta se sorprendió pero sonrio apegándose a ella

La rubia sentía un gran impulso por lamer las traviesas gotas que vio hace unos segundos pero negó con la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos pero involuntoriamente se acerco y lamio el cuello de Nanoha, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y diera un leve gemido y se sonrojara.

Fate al escuchar ese pequeño pero audible gemido hace que sus manos viajen hacia sus pechos masajeándolos suavemente con manos temblorosas.

-A-Ah!-Gimio Nanoha al sentir la caricia de Fate en sus pechos.

Fate al escuchar nuevamente un gemido de Nanoha baja y comienza a lamer y chupar su cuello.

-F-Fate-chan Ah! N-No-Gimio nuevamente la cobriza

Fate se detuvo y le pregunto con voz algo gruesa y sexy en su oido

-No?-Dijo mientras lamia su oreja y seguía acariciando los pechos de Nanoha.

-A-Aquí n-no

Fate no se contuvo mas y rápido cargo a la cobriza saliendo de la bañera llevándola a la habitación abriendo la puerta entro y recostó a Nanoha lentamente mientras ella se ponía encima con su calida mano acaricio el rostro de Nanoha mirándola fijamente a los ojos y preguntando con voz calida y tierna

-Estas segura Nanoha? Quieres que siga?

La cobriza la miro a los ojos y vio la sinceridad y pureza de la dama de ojos escarlatas y con su gran sonrojo de Tomate abrazo a Fate.

-Si

Con esas palabras fue suficiente Fate se incorporo y sonrio besando tiernamente a Nanoha mientras sus manos comenzaron a quitar la toalla que se interponía en dejar ver la desnudez de Nanoha

Nanoha correspondió y poco a poco fue haciendo el beso mas pasional y profundo.

Fate termino de quitar la toalla y se separo de Nanoha admirando el bello sensual y glamuroso cuerpo de su novia.

Nanoha se sonrojo y tapo con sus brazos sus pechos

Fate al ver esto sonrio y se acerco a su oído susurrando con voz sexy y algo gruesa como la de hace unos momentos

-Por que te tapas? Eres hermosa Nanoha.

-E-Es v-vergonzoso

-Tranquila no hare nada que tu no quieras si? Quieres que pare?

-N-No.

Al decir eso la cobriza quito sus manos y tomo el rostro de Fate besándola con pasión y profundidad.

Fate se sorprende por la acción de la cobriza pero corresponde pasando sus manos por su silueta

La cobriza se estremece por cada roce de los suaves dedos de Fate pasando por su silueta.

Fate pasa su lengua por los labios de Nanoha pidiendo permiso para entrar, la cobriza abre su boca dejando entrar la sensual lengua de la rubia danzando rítmicamente y apasionadamente

Las manos de Fate viajan hasta llegar a su destino mientras frota y masajea los pechos de Nanoha, danzando y saboreando hasta la ultima gota del sabor de su boca asi como el de su lengua un sabor único y con un toque de Fresa.

-mm!-La cobriza gimio en los labios de Fate al sentir la deliciosa y única caricia de su amada.

Las manos de Fate se detuvieron y se separo de los labios de Nanoha dejando una conexión de saliva entre sus labios bajo hasta los glamurosos pechos de Nanoha lamiéndolos chupándolos y mordiéndolos reclamándolos como suyos mientras Nanoha gemia mucho mas fuerte tomandose de las sabanas

Fate dejo los pechos de Nanoha y fue lamiendo su abdomen y mas abajo y mas hasta llegar a su intimidad se detuvo y tomo las manos de Nanoha entrelazándolas mirando a Nanoha como pidiendo permiso las palabras de la cobriza la sorprendieron

-F-Fate-chan h-hazme t-tuya y-y s-solo t-tuya

Con una sonrisa la rubia comenzo reclamando un beso timido y casto con sus "labios" mas intimos.

-Ah!-Gimio a gritos la cobriza arqueando su espalda.

Fate disfrutaba y desgustaba el delicioso jugo que salía por millares de gotas de la intimidad de su amada mientras se abrió paso con su lengua metiéndola saboreando mas cada gota

La cobriza movia sus caderas involuntariamente al compaz y ritmo que la lengua de Fate gimiendo y jadeando.

Fate solto una de sus manos y comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Nanoha hasta ponerlo duro mientras con un dedo fue introduciéndolo en su centro haciendo que la cobriza soltara un gran gemido en forma de grito

La rubia al escuchar esos bellos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos introducio su otro dedo hasta tres dentro de Nanoha.

Nanoha sentía un placer infinito y al estar a punto del climax llego a su preciado primer orgasmo.

-AHH!-Grito en forma de gemido mientras millares de gotas salian de su intimidad y Fate se tragaba ese delicioso y jugos néctar con un sabor único y especial el de su amada Nanoha.

Todavia jadeando se quito la toalla y tomando una pierna de Nanoha poniéndola en su cadera y haciendo que sus centros se tocaran

Este toque hizo estremecer a ambas mientras Fate comenzaba a moverse haciendo que se frotaran placenteramente.

-A-Ah! F-Fate-chan M-Mas! F-Fuerte!-Le pedia Nanoha con una voz tan linda en forma de gemido que hizo que Fate moviera mas rápido haciendo que se frotaran mucho mas.

La cobriza gemia y mas con cada embestida de Fate sentía mas humedad en su intimidad, los movimientos eran cada vez mas fuertes y llenos de pasión desenfrenada y demasiado placer.

Fate sentía un placer infinito no podía parar hasta que sentía que estaba al borde del climax y fue cuando se movio aun mas rápido y fuerte.

-F-Fate-chan! M-Me v-voy a- Ahhh!-No alcanzo a decir cuando volvió a sentir las millares de gotas de su intimidad ambas habían gemido a gritos corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

Fate cayo rendida sobre Nanoha quien aun jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente la abrazo y como pudo dijo

-T…e..a..mo

-Y..o..tam…bien..eso..fu..e..in..cre..i..ble

-S-Si

Ya cuando ambas recobraron el aliento y la conciencia de su mente nublada de deseo se abrazaron de tal forma que Nanoha quedara aun lado de Fate poniendo sus manos en su cálido y suave pecho acurrucándose en el mientras que Fate abrazo a Nanoha y cubrió a ambas con la sabana.

-Te Amo Nanoha.

-Y yo a ti Fate-chan

Con esto Nanoha estaba exhausta así que se quedo profundamente dormida pero Fate se quedo pensando un rato. Para luego caer profundamente dormida ante el calor de Nanoha.

_Nanoha….no permitiré que ese bastardo huron te haga daño y ese hombre pagara muy caro por lo que le hizo a Alicia y a Madre ese bastardo jefe del huron lo pagara y yo esta vez protegeré a Nanoha…no permitiré…que me arrebate a otro ser querido….no de nuevo…_

**Notas del Autor**

OMG! Quien será ese misterioso hombre que también atormenta el pasado de Fate?! Léanlo en el prox Cap ;)

Hasta luego nos leemos pronto n.n


	5. Chapter 5:Partido Infernal

Hola Hola n.n que tal el cap anterior? Rebueno verdad?! *-* Jajaja gracias por los reviews :3 y perdonen por no haber actualizado u,u bueno aquí les traigo la conti :3 manita arriba quien quiera ver al huron siendo golpeado por Fate! O-O/

Bueno aquí viene la parte donde es golpeado :D

a nuestra history!

…

Capitulo 5:Partido infernal

Nanoha abrió los ojos primero lentamente al intentar moverse se encontró con Fate profundamente dormida abrazandola.

La cobriza sonrio ante este acto y acaricio su rostro como si fuera un angel durmiendo con delicadeza y dulzura.

-mm! No Alicia-oneechan!

La cobriza escucho con atención el balbuceo de la rubia

-Alicia-oneechan! NOOO! *abre los ojos con lagrimas y respirando totalmente asustada encontrándose con una mirada sorprendida de la dama de ojos zafiros*

-Fate-chan?! Estas bien?!

-*respirando asustada* S-Si s-solo fue un m-mal sueño *asustada y temblando*

-Fate-chan…

La cobriza al ver a la rubia temblando y asustada, la abrazo poniendo su cara en su pecho y acaricandole la cabeza.

-Fate-chan que tienes?...

La rubia solo abrazo a la cobriza en silencio intentandose calmar ante la calidez y suavidad de su amada

La cobriza solo le acariciaba la cabeza preocupada por la rubia.

La rubia ya calmada se separo un poco de ella

-E-Esta bien t-tengo estas p-pesadillas a-a menudo..

-Pero-la cobriza prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que la rubia se lo dijera

La rubia se calmo, incorporándose miro a Nanoha y le sonrio.

Nanoha se calmo un poco pero las dudas se acomodaban cada vez mas en su cabeza

La rubia se incorporo y se fue a bañar mientas la cobriza se sento en la cama y se estiro un poco, incorporándose para buscar su ropa noto una foto donde la rubia estaba con su otra mitad asi como una mujer de pelo negro.

-Esto es…

La rubia sale de bañarse vestida con su uniforme de futbol con una toalla en su cabeza mientras observa a la cobriza mirar algo

-Mm? Nanoha?

La cobriza se sorprende al escuchar la voz de la rubia y toma sus cosas dirijiendose al baño.

La rubia la observa confusa y decide arreglarse esperando a su bella dama, la cobriza se apresuro a salir vestida con su uniforme

-Are? Nanoha por que llevas tu uniforme?

-Eh?

La cobriza se dio cuenta de su error y suspiro metiéndose de nuevo al baño cambiándose poniéndose una ropa ligera pero que resaltaba sus atractivos y curvas.

-Woah, Nanoha te vez muy hermosa

-Nyahaha gracias Fate-chan

-Pero..*se acerca tomandola de la cintura y susurrándole al oído con voz sexy* Te ves..tan sexy..me dan ganas de…comerte.

-F-Fate-chan *se separa de ella sonrojada* l-llegaremos t-tarde al p-partido

La rubia rio un poco y vio como su amada se dirigía a la cocina decidió bajar para encontrarse con Nanoha cocinando

-Yosh! Toma Fate-chan

Nanoha le sonrio mientras le daba un plato con huevos y tocino junto con un malteada hecha por ella

-*se le cae la baba* Se ve delicoso a comer! *se pone a comer*

-Nyahaha Fate-chan es una comelona

La rubia comia como si nunca hubiera comido algo tan delicioso en su vida entre risas y sonrisas terminaron de desayunar dirigiéndose al colegio mientras iban felizmente tomadas de la mano mientras tanto la rubia como la cobriza iban sonriendo de oreja a oreja al llegar la bella dama de ojos zafiros dejo en la cancha a su adorada Fate con un beso de despedida lo cual sorprendió a medio equipo la cobriza se dirijia a las gradas donde sus amigas reian y observaban que el equipo contrario estaba llegando.

-Tal parece que ese bastardo ya vino y con su bola de idiotas pervertidos..-Dijo Arisa mirando con furia y odio al huron

-Si eso veo..-Dijo Hayate con un tono lleno de odio

Las dudas se acumulaban cada vez mas en la cabeza de Nanoha asi como la procupacion de tener que ir a presentar a su amada Fate con sus padres.

Noto como Fate temblaba de ira, como rechinaba los dientes asi como apretaba su puño.

-Fate-chan…-Dijo mientras se levantaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas*

-ENSEÑALES LO QUE ES JUGAR MI FATE-CHAN!

La rubia volteo a ver a Nanoha quien le sonreía mientras decía "Te Amo" sonriendo le mando un beso mientras se disponía jugar.

-Esa sonrisa se te quitara Testarossa ya veras…-Decia el huron mientras sonreía malicosamente

-Ya veremos si a ti sete quita lo estúpido a no no se puede por que ya estas asi desde que naciste

El huron rechino los dientes y el balón comenzó a pasar por los pies de los jugadores hasta que en el min 85

-Gah!-Grito el huron

El huron comenzó a acusar a Fate de que le había hecho una falta, sin embargo Fate no había hecho absolutamente nada, el arbitro marco amarilla y Fate le reclamo pero paro sabiendo que si continuaba con el pleito la expulsarían con una tarjeta roja, el huron "herido" lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Una cobriza observaba mientras comentaba con todas sus amigas acerca del suceso mientras se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, sus amigas ni notaron cuando se fue ya que estaban completamente metidas en el juego.

Mientras tanto la cobriza fue tranquilamente al baño…mas no esperaba encontrarse con cierta persona..

-Vaya vaya nada mas y nada menos que Takamachi..Nanoha..

La cobriza se quedo helada al escuchar esa voz..esa voz que tanto le atormentaba la cual pertenecía al huron.

-Pero que demo- KYAA!

La cobriza grito cuando el huron la agarro fuertemente poniéndole un pañuelo con una sustancia adormecedora

-Ahora seras mia…-Dijo el huron mientras la cargaba y se la llevaba a un salón secreto.

El partido había terminado y Fate ansiosa se fue a las gradas buscando a su hermosa novia mas cuando no la vio pregunto preocupada.

-Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka donde esta Nanoha..?

-Dijo que iba al…BAÑO!-Alarmadas buscaron a Nanoha pues ya se había tardado buscaron y tampoco estaba el huron todas salieron en su búsqueda pero Fate corria mas rápido que todas asi que la busco por toda la escuela dando con un viejo salón

-No puede ser…

-SUELTAME! FATE-CHAN! AYUDAME!

Fate al escuchar el grito de Nanoha derribo la puerta encontrándose con Nanoha llorando con la playera desgarrada y con su bra a la vista mientras el huron estaba a punto de romper su bra vio con horror y espanto a Fate.

-Tu…MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-Dijo Fate con odio hecha una furia.

Fate al ver a su novia asi rechino los dientes sus ojos eran como los de una bestia hambrienta completamente consumida por el odio se le avalanzo al huron dándole un gran puñetazo en la cara estampándolo en la pared mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago sacándole mucha sangre lo tomo de los cabellos dándole un rodillazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

Nanoha veía como Fate lo golpeaba era otra persona no la dulce y tierna Fate de siempre en ese instante llegaron sus amigas desatándola mientras Hayate veía con horror a Fate al igual que Arisa y Suzuka ya que esa faceta de Fate ya la conocían mas hace años que no había aparecido..

-Fate-chan! Basta!-le gritaba Nanoha pero la rubia estaba completamente perdida mientras veía como Fate con un pie en la espalda de Yunno y la rubia agarrándole los brazos mientras una voz fría y llena de odio hablo.

-Tus queridos brazos…con los que has hecho tanto mal..ya no los necesitaras verdad..?..

-NO! TENME PIE-AHHH!-Antes de que dijera algo mas Fate le rompió los dos brazos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo lo tiro en el piso golpeándolo con mucha fuerza en la cara, la sangre salía y salía de la cara de Yunno, los puños de Fate completamente llenos de sangre

Estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente pero un abrazo la detuvo

-Fate-chan! Detente..por favor..vas a matarlo…-Dijo la cobriza mientras abrazaba con fuerza Fate llorando.

Fate aun consumida por la ira se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que unas palabras y unas temblorosas manos la regresaron a ser normal.

-Fate-chan..tengo miedo..esta no eres tu..

Fate en un movimiento rápido volteo y abrazo con fuerza a Nanoha

-Fate-chan..?

-Nanoha!..Nanoha..que bueno que estas bien..gracias a Dios..

-Fate-chan..Gracias

-Chicas no quiero interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos-Dijo Suzuka

-Suzuka tiene razón, pero que hacemos con este?—Dijo mientras veía al huron todo destrozado y ensangrentado

Fate se acerco y le dijo

-Acercate de nuevo a Nanoha y te juro..que no volveras a ver la luz del dia..esto también es por lo que le hiciste a Alicia y a mi madre…

-De que hablas Fate-chan..?-Pregunto Nanoha al escuchar el nombre de Alicia

-Fate, aun no le dices?-Pregunto Hayate

-…No.-Fate guardo silencio al recordar

-Fate-chan..? que sucede..?

**La la la **

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo :3 perdonad si me pase con el huron naaa asi esta bien bueno cof cof Que pasara con Fate y Nanoha? Le dira lo que tanto atormenta su corazón? O.O**


End file.
